It Was Raining
by BanoiSWEETZ
Summary: When Nakuro was killed, she comes back. But her mind is shattering and its to much to bear. she does the only thing she can. She asks kyuubi to seal her memories. The pain is gone but she still wants revenge.Femnaru DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

It was raining.

It was raining that day.

It was raining,

When I was on that ground in a puddle of crimson.

It was raining,

When I wanted nothing but my love's lips.

It was raining,

The day the world was shrouded in darkness.

It was raining,

The day I died.

The day I came back.

The day when he promised.

The day when I forgot everything.

The day when I thought I was happy.

That day, I lost everything.

Prologue 

They say rain is god's tears. But when it rained that day, I don't think it was tears of sadness but of joy. Who would cry over my death. I was a worthless _monster_. Just a kid without a family. Without any friends. Without anything. It was no wonder that my own teammates did this to me. I knew from the beginning they hated me for reasons I don't know. Still it made no difference. I would have died sooner or later. I would have preferred later but I did not care. I was nothing but a demon, they said. A hindrance they said. I was only weighing them down they said. Conniving pricks. I would get them back. They too would feel gods tears of joy as they died. I would come back to the world of the living and send them to hell. Even if it means going back myself. They killed me in cold blood so I would too. I would feel their blood on my hands. They deserved it. It would be my last wish. I would plead Shinigami-sama to let me come back. Even if I would have to come back a demon. Everyone thought I was in the beginning, if I really was one it wouldn't make a difference.

"**Do you wish to stay in this world kit?"**

"More than anything."

"**Do you want vengeance?"**

"Of course."

"**Would you do anything for it?"**

"Yes."

"**Would you become a demon?"**

"……….Yes."

"**That's all I need to know."**

_Pain._ I felt nothing but a the burning sensation of pain. I felt jolts fiery chakra coursing through my veins. I was back in my body. No. It wasn't my body. It was new. Unfamiliar. Cold. I felt each cell in my new body rush under my new skin. My blood was……was…..boiling. Burning. On fire. Pain. It was causing so much pain. I bit my lip to stop from screaming. I felt a cold droplet on my forehead. I opened my burning eyes. Only to close them again. It hurt. When I opened them I could see everything. Animals cowering in the forest away from my presence. A lake about 50 km away. But what made me angry the most was………..

** It was raining.**


	2. Forgetting

It was Raining

Chapter 1 : Forgetting

It was raining. Nakuro still layed there, unaware of her new body's characteristics. Her body wasn't responding. No matter how much she tried to struggled her body held still. Her new body was soaked and she was sure it didn't have any clothes. But _wait. What about her old body? Didn't it have clothes?_ She couldn't remember. Her mind felt blank. Like before now she had no life. But she could still remember something's like Kyuubi. But it still felt like……._Like it didn't matter._

"**Kit. This body was made purely by me and you won't be able to move it. Only I can move it I'm sorry to say………..But there is one way….."**

'HOW!? I need to move!'

"**It's simple. You know how you said that you would even become a demon to be able to come back? Well you will need to become one to move this body kit."**

'……….I understand Kyuubi. If only till I die once more…'

"**Of course, but the pain you felt earlier that was merely but a fraction of what you will feel now."**

"But–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Pain._ Nothing more than a physical hindrance. It slows us humans down. I guess becoming a demon has it's perks. Pain doesn't slow us down. And if I'm becoming a demon from Kyuubi, I'll most likely become a Kitsune-no-youkai (**A/N **That is what it's called right?). It doesn't bother me, I just want my revenge. That reminds me of someone. But _who_? I can't remember. Why? _Why?_ Why can't I remember? I can't focus. I hurt. Badly.

"**Stop."**

'Help me Kyuubi! I can't remember anything!'

"**Calm down. Relax."**

'BUT-'

"**Calm down. It's okay. Since your soul moved bodies I had to hold your memories………"**

'And?'

"**Well….Since your new body has heightened senses your memories could cause everything you experienced back then to come back at you ten-fold."**

'….'

"**Do you want them back?"**

'……..I don't know.'

"**You wuss! You're a disgrace to all demon kind! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE!"**

The rain stopped.

Rage erupted from Nakuro's heart. All she saw was red, then darkness. Everything came flooding back to her. Every memory, every scratch and bruise…….Every rape. But it was worse this time around. She felt every touch sting like one thousand wasps. Every cut like a million kunai. Every scar and gash made her fell dead a billion times over…….Every rape……Just made her want to tear out her very stomach.

But still…._She remembered_. Yes her old body did have clothes but they were a blinding orange. Her want at revenge reminded her of that boy. The one with ebony-black eye's. With black duck-ass style hair. A creamy pale complexion. His name….Sasuke Uchiha. He wanted vengeance for his clan. His brother killed them. Nakuro was actually giddy that Itachi killed them, in a sick kinda way. One arrogant stick-up-there-asses clan out of the way. One left.

Her mind sped up with memories. With each it's own pain and sorrow. One question wracked her brain. _Why didn't anybody notice? _Why didn't they notice the scar's that 'mysteriously' appeared on every inch of her body? Or that every time she walked through the village she would receive hateful glares? Or when they would spar she would flinch when they through kunai? She waited and hoped that one day, someone would notice and come to her aid. As she waited her smile would falter, and she would become less cheerful. They didn't even notice when she didn't show up for training for a week because of a mysterious broken arm. After that week she decided to be a good sport and took off her bandages from her arm and trained with it. When she remembered this memory her broken arm's pain sprung back as a full body paralysis. The squirming of her new body stopped and one word floated to her pained mind. _Help._

"**Anytime kit." **He said with a smirk. And within second's all those memories that she had wanted so very badly, the one's that she needed to recall why she felt so dirty, destroyed her mind. Very. Painfuly. About a minute later the pain. Was gone. And refill with a uncaring emptiness. And that was filled with a bloody vengeance.


	3. My identity was stolen

It was Raining

Chapter 2 :My identity was stolen by my nine-tailed demon

"Where am I?" Nakuro asked while struggling to sit up.

"**Ah good, you're awake kit!"** Kyuubi asked. And slowly Nakuro was brought into her mind, right in front of Kyuubi's cage and the 'seal' sutra.

"Holy SHIT! Who's there?"

"**Shhhhhhh! It's okay little one. I'm the great Kyuubi-no-Kitsune! Ruler Of ALL DEMONS! MWAHAHAHA!" **And Kyuubi's long fox body was shown to Nakuro.

"……….Oh."

"**You're not scared?"**

"Of course not stupid fox! How could I be scared of you? You're just a big fuzz-ball!"

"**I'll take that as a compliment and nothing else! But anyway onto important matter's…….May I ask you a question little one?" **

"Shoot."

"**Do you know who you are?"**

"……..No. Do you know who I am?"

After a moment's thinking, Kyuubi decided to do what was best for the girl. Take away her identity and replace it with a new one. She would never have to suffer as she did ever again.

"**You are Yori."**

"Trust (1)?"

"**Exactly. A name that portrays you a lot. Heh."**

"How do you know this?"

"**I thought you'd never ask….."** Kyuubi then began to explain the whole 'human sacrifice thing' (2) and about her life. Of course there were some modifications like he was in human form an took care of her as her unofficial 'father' when her parents were killed, she was born half-demon, she was from a small non-ninja town called Karakura town (3), Since Kyuubi was her 'father' she had a 'uncle' named Shukaku and she knew his container named Subaku-no-Gaara. Kyuubi gave Nakuro a moment to let it all sink it.

"Wow…………I have one more question Kyuu-kun!"

"**Go ahead kit."**

"When did I lose my memory? Cause you know……Well……Yea."

Ah the good part. The one part that Kyuubi might not have to exaggerate. his face was a look of sorrow mixed with complete anger. A snarl crept to his fox lips. **"You see….We had gone into this one village and had started to feel comforted there. So we joined the shinobi ranks, and you were quickly promoted to chunin. You were sent out of the village with a team of genin so I was forced to go back to the seal. The mission was a success and we were heading back when we stopped for a rest. You were going back from a river not too far from hear when one of the genin, your so-called teammate killed you. You were almost at the underworld when you started calling out something about revenge. With all the power I could call upon through the seal I reached out and drew back your soul. Your body was in rubble so I created one myself..…."**

Nakuro looked down at her body, her golden tresses falling over her shoulder. Her arm muscles were toned but they looked like slim pale streaks. Her legs the same. All-and-all it looked like a regular male body. Except the only feminine things about her body were the breasts and a (ahem) other female part of her body. And that she was completely naked. But as Kyuubi expected her to try and shield away gorgeous her body like a normal girl……She just stood there, long arms by her side. No blush to stain her cheeks, no nothing. She just looked straight at the fox.

"**Ahem….Anyways, like I was saying. To switch you dieing soul to a new body and make sure everything was intact, I held all your memories. You were growing frantic and wanted them back. I warned you of the consequences but you forced them back. Your body and mind was experiencing relapses of your memory and your mind went into shock. You couldn't handle them and somehow they disappeared. But don't worry Yori! You'll get them back. But till them do you remember anything?"**

"…..I want vengeance." Nakuro's blue eyes became slits and turned purple as red seeped into the sides but then there stared crimson blood eyes looking at Kyuubi. Her voice had venom dangling of each letter she said. Kyuubi smirked behind his bars.

"**That's my girl!"**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(1) Nakuro is referring to the name Yori, which means trust in Japanese.

(2) If anybody knows what the name for that is please pm me.

(3)Karakura town if that rings any bells to anyone, it's the town the everybody lives in Bleach.


	4. Yori

Chapter 3 : Yori

S.L.O: After the last time thing I will start referring to Nakuro as Yori. It's a lot easier. And all jutsu will be underlined.

Last time…..

"_**Ahem….Anyways, like I was saying. To switch you dieing soul to a new body and make sure everything was intact, I held all your memories. You were growing frantic and wanted them back. I warned you of the consequences but you forced them back. Your body and mind was experiencing relapses of your memory and your mind went into shock. You couldn't handle them and somehow they disappeared. But don't worry Yori! You'll get them back. But till them do you remember anything?"**_

"…_..I want vengeance." Nakuro's blue eyes became slits and turned purple as red seeped into the sides but then there stared crimson blood eyes looking at Kyuubi. Her voice had venom dangling of each letter she said. Kyuubi smirked behind his bars._

"_**That's my girl!"**_

Kyuubi's POV

"Kyuubi. Where do I go to find him?" Her voice held so much hate. So much malice. So much power. But her face held no emotion. Her eye's wished for someone's pain. She would be the perfect killer in all the Fire Country.

"**Not yet my little murderer. You need to see if you can properly control your new chakra from this body. I wouldn't want you to kill yourself kit."**

"Yes Kyuubi-Sensei." All the rage and hatred she felt faded away as her eye's became blank. Like a mindless puppet. A hollow shell of a human. No. Of a demon.

"**Yori, go back to the outside. Get some clothes. Practice what I tell you. Kill when I say so. When I dub you ready we will find him. You will get your vengeance."**

"Yes Kyuubi-Sensei."

Regular POV

Yori shifted from her mind to the outside. She indeed needed clothes. She looked around at the landscape. She spotted a pale body with blinding orange clothes covered in blood. Yori walked over to it. She stared it down. It was her old body. Every characteristic it had she had. It's hair was so much shorter though. It's hair reached its shoulders, while her new hair reached her ankles. Almost dragging while she walked.

"**Do you see what your 'teammates' did to you? See how they left you for dead? Feel the hatred. Feel the pain. Feel the anger..…" **And Yori felt the pain, hatred and anger. She let it wash over her. Cleansing her of all other emotions. **"Yori do you remember any jutsu?"**

"From A to Z." She stated. She could think of a thousand jutsu, and perform them all.

"**Use ****Kuchiyose no Jutsu**** to summon me out."**

"Yes Kyuubi-Sensei." Yori bit her thumb and brought her hands to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" As the smoke cleared, there stood a tall man with blood-red eyes, crimson hair as long as Yori's tied in a pony-tail with a purple silk obi-like tie, clad in a purple fighting kimono with red hems.

**"Ah it's good to be out once more!"**

"Is that really you Kyuubi-Sensei?"

"**Of course. Now, there's a town not too far from here. I believe it's called Tanzaku Town. There we can get you some gear and some clothes. We can also get lodgings so I can watch over your training."**

"….."

"**Don't get mad kit. But I never said you were ready. You have to train. You need to see how far your body's limits are."**

"….."

"**Come now little one. We must go to Tanzaku Town! But I doubt you would want to go into town naked…….."** Kyuubi looked away from Yori. He did not wish to see his 'daughter' naked. Kyuubi was exceptionally tall, about 6'7 and Yori was about 5'3 so Kyuubi took off his kimono top and draped it around Yori's shoulders. She slid her arms through its slots and held the front closed with her left hand. Kyuubi then took of his obi-like tie from his hair and tied it around the kimono top on Yori's waist. The top itself reached half-way below her knee's. Yori was wondering why it was so long.

"**Good. Now come along. We need to get to town before sunrise. You never know if you will meet a pervert."**

"?"

"**Never mind."**

They walked side by side with blonde and crimson hair flowing behind them as they strode to town. The sun was slowly peaking over the horizon as Tanzaku came into view. The town itself was bigger than any normal one but the buildings were fair-sized. Barely anybody was out but those who were gazed at the two beauties. One was as bright as the sun itself. The other was a graceful as a fox. (**A/N **I wonder why?) All of a sudden there was a deafening ruckus coming from a shop that seemed to be a casino. They both stopped walking.

"**Yori. Go check what that ruckus is while I go book us rooms." **Kyuubi looked towards her, he was feeling uneasy. Like something was going to pop out and destroy his plans. He didn't want to risk it but…..

"Yes Kyuubi-Sensei."

"**Yori, when in public do not call me Kyuubi. Call me…."** He paused in thought and looked away.** "….Kiku." **There was this strange sound coming from next to him. He turned towards it, and found it to be Yori giggling. **" What's so funny?"**

"Your name means chrysanthemum and is a feminine name, while my name means trust and is a masculine name!" She giggled some more.

"**So…?"**

"You have a girl's name and you're a guy, I have a guy's name and I'm a girl!"

"**Just go and check the casino."** Kyuubi sighed. This girl was so weird. What happened to the emotionless killer she was supposed to be? If things keep going on like this, she would regain her memories! He could not let that happen! He would not let that happen!

Her eye's regained the emotionlessness. "Yes Kiku-Sensei." She walked into the casino. Kyuubi smirked. She was such an obedient little girl. However, his happiness was soon gone was he felt something cold on his head. He looked up……..It was raining. **"Oh shit."**


	5. Memories of a fallen soul

Chapter 4: Memories of a fallen soul

Yori walked into the casino/bar, as she did on reflex she ducked under a flying chair. She looked up with her cerulean emotionless voids to see the culprit. There was a woman throwing everything in her sight. This woman had dull blonde hair (**A/N** in my opinion anyway) in low-pony tails resting on her back. She had golden brown eye's with a blue speck-thing on her forehead. Her breast's were large in size practically falling out of her blue top. Blue Capri ninja pants and matching heels. A necklace around her neck marked her as a relative of a Hokage. The necklace caught Yori's eye as she stared at the other blonde woman.

Yori noticed the necklace seemed to give off a familiar aura in her mind. Her mind was telling her to take what was hers. But the question was, _what was she was supposed to take?_ She tried to recall if Kyuubi told her about it. He said nothing of the sort. Her mind pulsed in pain as she tried to remember. She didn't give up thinking. She would brake whatever was keeping her from recalling. Her mind twisted and turned in pain as she thought. She could hear that voice, the one that was telling her to take something, to stop pushing on this 'barrier'. Finally she gave up, but not without a hellish headache. Yori looked at the woman who was currently trying to attack a man who was cowering in fear but was stopped by a black haired shorter woman carrying a pig.

"Lady Tsunade! Please calm down!" The black haired one said. Her pig oinking in agreement.

"LEAVE ME ALONE SHIZUNE!" The one called Tsunade screamed. As Yori looked closer at the woman she could tell that she was crying. Streaks of salty water stained her red cheeks as she struggled to get the woman, Shizune was it, to let go of her. "Leave me alone!!" Her voice seemed to calm and her knee's gave out, bringing her to the ground. "Why?....... Why did they have to take him? They took him just like Dan and Nawaki! I knew I shouldn't of given him this necklace!..." Yori felt her headache burn her skull as Tsunade talked to Shizune. That voice was yelling at her to make her stop! Yori brought a hand to her forehead to find it sweating bullets. "....They took him away from me! Every guy I give it to.... I promised I wouldn't let something like this happen!" Shizune brought Tsunade in a tight embrace and she cried into her chest. Yori struggled to keep the pain away. A part of her wanted Tsunade to continue, but the other part sided with the voice and was glad the woman stopped talking.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune whispered. But soon was reduced to crying with Tsunade in her arms.

Yori brought another hand to her head. She was sweating rivers now and didn't know what to do. She wanted Kyuubi to come and take the pain away. She hoped he would come running in and stop it! To take her away from these women and stop the pain. Yori collapsed to her knee's and grasped her head with her hair between her fingers. She was about to call out to Kyuubi when she remembered she wasn't suppose to use his real name in public. "Kiku-sensei!" She choked, startling Tsunade and Shizune causing them to look at her. "KIKU-SENSEI!" Yori fell to her side clutching head. When she realized she didn't hit the floor she opened a eye to see what happened. Tsunade had caught her and was staring with worried eye's and salty, dry cheeks.

"Are you okay girl?" Tsunade asked.

"Kiku-sensei…" Yori mumbled. Tsunade let her hand glow green as she brought a hand to the girls head. Nothing seemed to be wrong. "Kiku-sensei…" She mumbled again clawing at her head in attempts to make the pain stop.

"Shizune find this Kiku person and bring her hear!" Tsunade told Shizune.

"But Lady Tsunade, there are so many people here how will I find one person?" Shizune asked.

"Kiku-sensei is…..getting a room at the hotel...….He's got red hair……" Yori gasped.

"He?" Shizune asked again.

"Yes…"

"Well Shizune go find him!!" Tsunade exclaimed clutching Yori to her body.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune then ran out of the casino/bar to find this Kiku person.

_Where Kyuubi is_

"**I would like two rooms please."** Kyuubi needed to hurry. He just knew something bad was going to happen, and he was right. He could feel Yori's distress. He was after all, a sealed demon. Kyuubi was getting worried about Yori's mental state. She kept calling his name in her mind. He needed to hurry._ **'I knew the rain was a bad omen.'**_

"Okay here is the room ke-" The man was interrupted by someone calling out.

"IS THERE ANYBODY BY THE NAME KIKU HERE?" Yelled Shizune as she busted through the hotel doors. Kyuubi knew there was only one person in Tanzaku that knew that name and that was Yori.

"**That is me. What is wrong?"**

"Kiku-san There is a girl in the casino and she collapsed and keeps calling out Kiku-sensei so my master told me to come and find you."

Hold on. Yori was injured in some way? Unknown to Kyuubi he was leaking an unreasonable amount of KI. **"WHERE IS SHE?" **Kyuubi yelled. All the people in the hotel froze.

"S-s-she's w-w-wit-h T-t-Tsun-ad-e!" Stuttered Shizune. She was scared for her life.

Kyuubi then ran out of the hotel and into the casino down the road. No one dared stand in his way. Those who did however got trampled.


	6. ChiyuUta Healing song

S.L.O: Since it's almost Christmas I thought I should make it themed.

Chapter 5: Chiyu-Uta (Healing song)

Kyuubi stared down at Yori's sweat covered form. He was more than worried. Yori was injured in some way and even Tsunade of the Sannin couldn't heal her. His vessel. His container. His murderer could be dying and he couldn't do ANYTHING! If only he was like Shukaku! Shukaku could heal almost any kind of illness. If this _was_ an illness. Tsunade didn't know what it is. He didn't know what it is. All they knew was that it had to do with her head. She kept clawing at it and muttering his alias. He needed her to get better so he could take her away from these people. He couldn't risk her memories resurfacing because she was around them. He needed her to be cold and emotionless but his grip was already loose. If her memories came back, he would never get what he wanted. Not to mention it would put immense pressure on her mental stability…….Wait…That's it! That's what was wrong! Kyuubi brought a hand to his forehead. He was so stupid. He then prepared for his healing jutsu. This jutsu was lost long ago and would bring a shock to Tsunade and Shizune if he used it. _**'Yori's situation doesn't seem to bad so one verse should do it.'**_

"**Chiyu-Uta **(1)**" **He muttered. Tsunade looked at him in confusion.

"**Silent night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in Heavenly peace  
Sleep in Heavenly peace"** Kyuubi's voice was slick and soothing as he sang. And as he expected Yori's health looked to get better.

Tsunade was very confused. He just muttered something, sang and Yori got better. Was this some kinda healing jutsu that she didn't know? Impossible. She knew them all! This man would have to tell her! And why does this girl look so like _him_.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Tsunade asked as she realized she knew nothing about these people.

Kyuubi looked at her with anger written all over his face.** "None of you business Tsunade-hag."** He picked up Yori and walked towards the entrance. But stopped as he opened the door. **"Keep your hands out of other people's business or you might have them cut off."** He then calmly walked out of the bar.

Tsunade was angry. She just took time out of her very busy life to help this kid (**A/N** like gambling keeps you sooo busy) and he doesn't even CARE! She did the only thing she could think of. She tried to punch him. The key word here folks is 'tried'. When she punched Kyuubi she hit him dead on the back of the head. He didn't fly in the air, he didn't cringe in pain, he didn't drop dead. He just stood there. Like nothing happened. As Tsunade retracted her fist, Kyuubi turned around and muttered, **"I don't like to hurt human women if I don't have too…."**

Then Kyuubi punched Tsunade in the stomach causing an audible crack to sound and her to go flying into Shizune. Kyuubi then walked away with Yori limp in his arms to the hotel. Yori's chakra was being drained from his being her summon. He'd go back to the seal soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Lamest chapter, I know. The reason it took me so long was cause I forgot! I had it on my comp but I forgot to upload it! For those who actually like this story I'm sorry! Feel free to flame or something as equally mean.


	7. Dear Readers

Dear FanFiction readers,

This story is not on hiatus, abandoned or discontinued. It is gonna be longer for me to post up chapters for a little while. I actually like this story so I will try as hard as I can. Please forgive me. Also If you want my story 'I'm a Wha Naruto mishap' might be up for adoption. I just have to make sure it goes to a good home. Anyway please note this message. I will try and post as soon as possible if you tell me how much you like the story!

**REVIEWERS UNITE! **

Ja Ne


	8. To dream of love and to love a dream

S.L.O: I realized this story doesn't have the right amount of drama or angst. I must warn you. There is slight descriptions of insanity, one-sided love and a more evil Kyuubi. I'm sorry if the characters are moody I just haven't been feeling very happy these days. I think I've fallen into depression. Christmas has passed along with New years, and not a real smile was passed in this house. But enough about me…. Also I rewrote so stuff in chapter four 'Memories of a fallen soul'. I was rereading it a thought _'The story was supposed to go this way and if I want that I'll have to change this…'_ So yea. Go back and check it out. I guarantee you will **NOT** understand it. (If you even notice the difference.) Oh and note that the title is sarcastic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: To dream of love and to love a dream **(At the end of this chapter you will know how sarcastic this title is.)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_In Yori's dream_

_A little boy was running down a familiar village street, he seemed to be chased by some mob with torches and sharp objects._

_The boy had spiky, wild blond hair and three whisker-like streaks on his cheeks, much like her own. The boys eye's were full of emotion like with one look you could see into his soul. The one emotion that were in his eyes were fear. And confusion?_

_The little boy ran into an alley, hoping to throw the mob off his trail. He started trembling when he was faced with a dead end. He fell to his knees and crawled to the corner of the alley. He put arms on his head. He could hear the mob coming closer, the least he could do was protect his head. He heard a mass of steps close in on the alley along with angry shout's._

"_Kill that damn demon!"_

"_KILL IT!"_

"_KILL IT!" The mob chanted 'kill it' as the closed in on the cowering blond boy. The beating/torturing commenced._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yori whimpered in her sleep, feeling that she knew this boy and what he was experiencing. That burning headache returned as she twisted and turned in the bed she was placed in. She could feel the pain he was experiencing.

Kyuubi could feel something wrong where he slept, his human form diminishing as his conciseness returned to Yori's body. He began to watch the dream she was he did not like it. He needed to wake her up. He could not. He sat back and watched as the dream continued.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The boy layed in a puddle of his own blood as various cuts marred his small body. The mob slowly left after admiring their work. They muttered things like "Good riddance" and "were free" and so on. They had thought the killed the boy so they were satisfied. One person was cruel enough to even walk over and kick in the ribs. What he did next surprised the boy and Yori._

"_Good to have gotten rid of the Kyuubi."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**NO!" **Kyuubi roared.

Yori screamed as her body convulsed into a seizure-like state. Her headache began to burn more and more as that one sentence repeated itself in her mind. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute as various appeared on her body and blood soaked the bed's sheet. The cuts appeared in the same spots the boy had them and Yori screamed in pain once more. Kyuubi found he could not heal the cuts. Yori hated that dream.

Other occupants of the hotel were banging at the door franticly as people yelled worriedly. Finally one man broke down the door (it was locked) and the people rushed into the room looking around for her. They spotted her and rushed to her side.

"IS ANYONE A DOCTOR?" Someone yelled worried for Yori.

"I am."


	9. Hello Again

Hello everyone, it's S.L.O. here, or GamerLover as I am called now.

It's been a while hasn't it? I am sorry for not updating IWR lately, but I have been busy. And I thank you guys for standing by this story for so long, it means a lot to me.

So I wanted to ask you, my writing style has changed, and while I'm sure I could return to the resentment I felt when I began writing this, I'm not sure whether to actually do it. Should I? Please Pm or review and give me some reasons to, because at the moment I cannot make up my mind.

Thank you,

GamerLover.

Ps, please check out and review my new stories Furr Tattoo and Still Useful. I need some criticism. Thanks again.

4/22/11


End file.
